


ARRESTER 04 肉部分

by Kaiji0w0



Category: TFBOYS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiji0w0/pseuds/Kaiji0w0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ARRESTER 联文的肉部分，片刻挂了QAQ</p>
            </blockquote>





	ARRESTER 04 肉部分

“最好会是他自愿的。”

王源一个白眼。

王俊凯脱了外套挂在门后，将领带的结用力一扯，甩在沙发上，转身就去洗澡。王俊凯去了趟上头那儿，王源比他早到家，先洗了澡。  
   
王俊凯洗得很快，不一会儿就穿着睡衣裤出来。刘海往上撩起，他用湿毛巾把脸和脖子上的水珠擦净，随手就拿茶几上的瓶装水往嘴里灌。

王源整个人趴在床上，看着灯光下王俊凯脖子上因为湿润而略微发亮的皮肤和滚动的喉结，少顷开口：“王俊凯。”

“干啥子？”

“我要吃东西。我要吃烤肠。”

“都到家多久了，还吃。”

王源不乐意：“靠，到家就不能吃东西了？抢劫啦，造反啦，王俊凯一根烤肠都不给我啦！”

王俊凯略一思索，计上心来。他突然开始笑，爬上床搂住王源。

“就一根，行不行？”他问。

王源被他笑到发毛：“一根就一根，但你笑什么。”

王俊凯笑得越来越奸：“你今天在教堂祈祷说了啥子？你说出来我就给你吃烤肠。”

“靠。”王源眉毛一挑，“在这儿等着我呢哈。”

“说不说咯。”王俊凯歪头。

“我是会为了一根烤肠妥协的男人吗，王俊凯你也太过分。”

“不说算咯，不逼你，不过就是没烤肠咯。”

“说说说……”王源拉住他，想了想，还是得寸进尺一下，“那我要大的。”

王俊凯成了个叉烧包：“放心，很大，包你满意。”

“好吧为了烤肠……”王源心情不错地妥协，“耳朵过来。”王俊凯乖乖凑过去。王源嘴在他耳边卖了个关子，顿了一下才说：“我当时祈祷说——王俊凯能不那么罗里吧嗦管这管那的就好咯。”  
   
王俊凯一下子没反应过来，愣了一下，才突然醒悟一般，猛地捏他腰一下。“操，你滚蛋！”他骂了一句，王源被碰着痒痒肉，躺在床上翻滚着要躲开王俊凯，笑到停不下来。王俊凯怒极反笑，凑上去压着他。  
   
“你很狂哦。”他笑得不怀好意。  
   
王源笑够了，才感觉到这姿势的不大对头。诶，这不会是要——

王俊凯堪称想做就做、说做就做的先进积极分子，低下头开始舔王源的眼角。王源一下子被弄得睁眼也不是，闭眼也不是，嘴里还在做最后挣扎：“喂王俊凯，烤肠你丫说好的给我吃呢！”  
   
王俊凯直接抓住他的手。“会给你吃的啊。”他带着王源的手往自己还未完全勃起的下身探，“就这根，够大够你吃的吧。”  
   
王源的耳根倏地红起来：“你你你，你丫臭流氓。”  
   
“对啊，就是。”  
   
王俊凯手直接伸向了床头柜里的润滑剂。  
   
   
   
当王俊凯的性器在王源不情不愿地用牙把那流氓的内裤拉下来后一下子弹到王源脸上时，已经是略微怒张的状态。刚洗完澡，性器上原本的腥气都淡了不少，经络轻微爆起，从睾丸处开始，曲曲折折汇聚又分开地沿着柱身爬上，最后隐在龟头下方。茎皮已经褪下，深红色的伞头向上翘起，带着一点点弧度。  
   
都说有弧度的阴茎操人更爽，更容易顶到G点。王源回忆了一下，觉得这个定论应该是不分男女。  
   
分神的一会儿，王俊凯用阴茎蹭了蹭王源的脸：“这时候你也敢分神？”  
   
王源撇嘴，抬手一抹刚刚蹭在脸上的前列腺液：“还不是想吃烤肠！”  
   
“那就吃嘛。”性器顶到了王源的唇上。  
   
“呸！老子说真的烤肠！小心我咬断你这根！”王源嘴上吐槽，却还是乖乖张口，有点吃力地把最大的顶端含住。  
   
“别啊。”王俊凯失笑，“那你后半生的性福可咋个办。”  
   
王源一个白眼，哼哼了几声，也没能反驳出什么——实际上他也根本说不出话。吞下伞头后，王源就开始放松喉部，头往前靠，试着给王俊凯做深喉。口交时让人想干呕出来的恶心感不论做过多少次都没法避免，他也不想勉强自己，做爱不就是图个两边舒服。在鼻子蹭到王俊凯的耻毛时，他就停下来，用手去补全剩下的一截，刚好可以顺便照顾到卵蛋。  
   
嘴还没开始动，他就感觉到大腿上的抚摸，老流氓不知道在看着哪里。对于自己的下身情况完全不知情的状态让王源有种比平时更羞耻一点的感觉——69体位还真是第一次尝试。  
   
他舌头开始绕着柱身，然后顶住一处，慢慢把性器再从嘴里吐出来。留到剩下顶端，再用舌根包覆住，轻轻吸吮铃口，偶尔从下面的冠状沟上舔过去，手上握住在嘴外的部分撸动。王俊凯在手上草草挤了一些润滑剂，就往王源的腿上抹，然后滑到臀缝里，用手指在穴口处边按揉边涂。王源不满地哼了几声，也就没了下文，两个人之间除了偶尔的水声外完全沉默。  
   
王源的手偶尔握住睾丸，用一个指尖在会阴轻轻骚动，王俊凯眯着眼盯着吞着自己两根手指的穴口，稍微张开手指，拉开褶皱还能看见里面深红的肉。王俊凯突然兴起，慢慢抽出手指。  
   
王源动作顿了一下，发了声鼻音，算是询问。还没等这声落，王俊凯就用手掰开他的臀肉，直接抬头朝王源的后穴舔了上去。  
   
“……王俊凯我操你大爷？！！”  
   
明白过来那个在穴口舔弄戳刺的是什么东西时，王源差点没把嘴里王俊凯的命根真当烤肠咬下去！他忙吐出来，转回头就开始骂。  
   
“我日你他妈变态啊？！”他侧腰想躲，被王俊凯两手直接箍住臀瓣，几下没挣脱，只好继续骂，“你丫也不怕润滑剂有毒啊你？！”  
   
王俊凯的声音从后面传来：“看过了，天然无毒，可入口。”  
   
“……”怎么会有人真的去看润滑剂能不能吃。  
   
王源都能感觉到流氓的嘴在褶皱上蹭来蹭去，脑子里不自觉地就开始脑补后面的画面。结果不想还好，一想，王源就觉得自己原本只半硬的小兄弟，竟然就这么颤巍巍地立了起来。  
   
王源脑子里一阵卧槽，以前每次都要靠撸几下才能站起来，这次丫怎么能这么耿直。  
   
而且这样一来……  
   
恐怕王俊凯真的要让这次成为他第一次完全不碰下体就被弄勃起、然后被操射的经历。  
   
王源无语凝噎地重新含住王俊凯的阴茎。  
   
   
本来就有润滑剂，再加上王俊凯尽职尽责的亲自润滑，扩张的效率比原来快了不少。王源最后一次吐出王俊凯所谓的烤肠时，那玩意儿早已经比最初又大了不止一小圈。王源的嘴巴被撑开了太久，闭上的时候觉得累到不行，又酸又麻。  
   
王俊凯三个指头塞进后穴里搅了几圈：“差不多了，你转个身吧。”  
   
王源懒得理他，直接滚下了王俊凯的身子，躺倒在他旁边。“妈的，不要骑乘，老子很累。”他说，“要么换你动，要么睡觉。”  
   
“我靠。”王俊凯瞪大了眼睛，“顶着这么两根棍子睡觉，你最好是睡得着？！”  
   
“明天还要出门，所以不想。”王源懒得理他，“大不了撸掉。”  
   
“……”王俊凯投降，只得坐起来，压到王源身上。  
   
他把王源两条长腿往自己肩膀上，一手固定住他的腰，一手扶住自己的肉棒，在穴口蹭了几下，就慢慢捅进去。王源闭着眼，轻轻咬着下唇，试图放松括约肌。王俊凯的性器尺寸不小，不论做了多少次，他都还是会有一瞬间被破开的错觉。  
   
   
王俊凯跪着，把王源的腰往自己这边拉。这次插入得比平时还要更顺畅一点，王源的内壁包裹着自己最敏感的地方，随着插入得越深，越多地接纳自己，肠肉像是有生命一样间歇地吸吮一下。

 

王俊凯轻柔抽插起来，循序渐进，在感觉王源王源的肠道柔软湿热时，才变换着角度去撞击内壁各处。他很清楚王源的前列腺大致在哪儿，但最初隔靴搔痒更有味道。

王源似乎捂着嘴比较不会羞耻，轻眯起眼睛完全放松地享受体内被慢慢摩擦的快感，偶尔轻轻哼几声，能感觉他被服侍得还算舒适。王俊凯倾身弹他的乳头，王源的胸口处敏感得不行，光是接触秋天转凉的空气都会充血，被正操着自己的人的手一玩弄，乳晕上都浮起了小疙瘩。

王俊凯顺势钳住王源堵嘴巴的那只手臂。“叫出来呗。”他沉声，手使力，慢慢把王源的手臂拉到了头上方，压在床垫上。王源挣扎了几下无果，也只得瞪他几眼。

王俊凯笑，当没看到，箍住他的手，腰就猛地加快耸动起来。

“唔呃！……”王源上身一弹，整个腰都触电一般，后颈都舒爽地向后仰起。

王俊凯的动作极具技巧，两个人平时做得多了，往哪儿捅能爽到都清清楚楚，硬物在肠肉中四处翻搅，穴口浅处深红色的嫩肉也被拖拽着拉出来，再由插回去的动作，被重新捅进后穴之中。

“啊！哈……你他妈慢……慢点……”

王源只觉得头昏脑涨，耳边只有身上这流氓的囊袋和自己臀肉撞击的啪啪声，偶尔润滑剂在抽插中被打成泡沫，发出清脆的啧啧水声。迷迷蒙蒙抬起眼皮，也只能看见自己被折起来的大腿和王俊凯的额头。王俊凯脸上渗了不少汗，有不少汇成了一股，直接从脸颊流到了下巴上，再滴到自己的小腹上。

这体位让王俊凯低头就能面对着王源被搞得晃动的性器，偶尔他倾身，王源就能感觉到全身上下最敏感的地方被他细密的气息包裹着，似乎是滚烫的。

小腿被身体撞击的力度弄得像秋千一样摇摇晃晃，王源下意识缩了一下被操到发麻的穴口，能清晰感觉到整个臀部都一片狼藉，体液和汗水混在一起，是谁的早已分不清。王源的前列腺和王俊凯的铃口隔着薄薄一层肠壁阻隔撞在一起，激得两个人都僵直了全身，王源直接高声叫出来，剧烈喘息着摇头。

“呃啊……王俊凯你，让我射……”

前面没个刺激，铃口酸麻，过于爽快的感觉久了就折磨人，王源都能感觉这种快要失禁的不耐。太过剧烈，汹涌得快从下半身这块区域开始蔓延到全身，让王源整个人陷入这种永无止境的快感与痛感之中。

王俊凯趁势卡住他的腿。

“说实话你怕吗？”

“怕什……唔！”王俊凯一个深顶，刚好把自己的货卸了，全数射在里面。王源没能扛住地绷紧大腿，性器抖了几下，精液就从铃口那儿一股股流出来。他话全哽在喉咙口，一个字都吐不出来，开口就是自己听不下去的声音。他只觉整个人都恍恍惚惚，全程下来都没有碰过的物件现在麻麻的，顶部更是又酸又胀。触电感从那儿一直延到全身，然后在脑内炸开。

感觉自己眼前白光一片，然后又随着弓起的背部回到床上的过程，像是重重地坠地。高潮持续了将近半分钟，王源都还盯着天花板，缓不过来。


End file.
